Kim and The Magic Lamp
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: Kim and Ron has been fired from hero work, there parents left them, they're stuck in Go City and are now theives. Read to Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible And The Magic Lamp**

The day had started off hot for Go, especially for two Bestest childhood friends Kim a beautiful young redhead, a strong girl and Ron a sidekick but sometimes a buffoon, he's tall and skinny but was masculine even though he acts like a girl now and then, anyway they were running as fast as they could away from three bunch of fat police officers who was after them just for stealing a piece of bread, you see Kim and Ron used to be hero's but after their parents had moved away without them the two was out of control, they had no home, they just look for alley ways and sleep their and would steal food and clothes just for themselves and for other homeless people they would come across. They both saw carriages of apples and ran past it, with some apples in their pockets, they both threw some at the three police officers, but saw that it wasn't doing anything to them and just dropped all the apples.

"Kim, the apples not working" Ron said, sweating from the fact that he was sprinting not jogging.

"I know!! We need to get back to Rufus and Felix!" Kim said as she was sprinting as well "I'm not sure if I'm able to run enough further" Kim said feeling a little dizzy, she slapped her self awake and saw a half tall tree right in front of her.

"Ron! There's a tree we're about to run past, lets climb it!" Kim said, coughing and smiling at the same time, at the back of her mind she imagined the three fat police officers trying to climb the tree but fail.

"What?! Kim you know I don't know how to climb tree!" Ron said in a panic mode, Kim just looked at him, she didn't have to say anything because she saw Ron smiling at her, thinking the same thing as Kim, he nodded head and the two Bestest friends ran towards the tree and started climbing, with Kim ahead and Ron behind, Ron rested his leg on a branch below him which he thought was strong to pull him self up.

_Snap _went the branch, Ron was about to scream but not until he felt strong arms holding on to both his hands, he opened his eyes and saw Kim holding on to him, he smiled at her and she smiled back and pulled him up, the two sat on the strongest branch with Ron's arm resting around Kim's shoulder, making sure that they both won't fall this time.

"Thanks Kp" Ron said, as he breathed heavily from relief, what would he ever do without Kim, probably not survive and would be lost with out her.

"That's what Bestest Friends are for" Kim said smiling, she was happy she had Ron, if she thinks about it she would also be lost with out Ron, I mean who wouldn't he crack's up jokes and he's just simply Ron, her Childhood Bestest friend, nothing more, Ron was like her brother and she loves him for that, and Ron? Kim's like a sister to Ron and that was how it was kept.

"Yeah Bestest Friends forever" Ron said, giving Kim a hug, who hugged back, they were both having a brother to sister moment till, they heard the three fat police officers shout something at them. They broke the hug and giggled slightly from the way the three police officers tried to climb the tree but kept on slipping.

"Bring you annoying butts down!" the leader out of the three police officers shouted up towards Km and Ron, who was holding on to each other and was laughing at the police officers frustrations with them.

"Why should we?" Kim asked innocently, between laughs. Ron just had to burst out laughing even more harder than before, especially when he saw the second fat police officer trying to climb but keeps dropping, landing on his head.

"So we can arrest you, you annoying pests!" The second police officer shouted in frustration, as he shown his handcuffs to both Kim and Ron who had stopped laughing but still were smirking.

"I wonder why?" Ron shouted at the police officers below him, joining in with Kim, usually Ron never joined in when it was a situation like this but he felt wild, he some how didn't want to miss out on the fun, he giggled when he saw the officers face go red, red as an tomato or apples.

"You stole Bread, that's why!" the second police officer replied back, the man looked as if he was going to explode any second causing the two Bestest friends to laugh a little again.

"I really didn't know that stealing bread for survival was a crime, did you Ron?" Kim mocked as she slightly turned her head,

"Nope, never Kp" Ron said shaking his head, while staring at them and Kim, the both knew that the police officers were going to lose it so they both held back their laugh. The Police officers lost it, just as Kim expected, they were fuming from anger and began shouting in rage.

"Why you little Peep squeaks!!!!!" the police officer shouted in rage, Kim glared at them, she didn't mind being called names but peep squeak was so not the drama, she put a hand in her pocket and found one apple, she took it out and smiled, she dropped it, the apple was rock hard so as it fell it had hit one of the police officers, knocking off his teeth's.

"The only little peep squeak we both see here is you thee fat idiots" Kim mocked as she watched the three police officers climbing the tree, and this time they weren't slipping or falling off.

"Uh-Oh Kp they're coming up" Ron said, Kim pulled her self and Ron up, so now they were standing up on the branch, they both looked down and saw that the only way was to jump, Kim examined the floor, Ron knew what he was thinking and started to panic.

_Bang _A gun shot went off, both Kim and Ron looked behind them and saw that the officers were nearly near them, Ron just looked at Kim and shrugged, both Kim and Ron counted themselves in and both jumped, landing painfully on to the ground, Ron landing on his stomach, and Kim landing on her back, they both groaned and painfully got up and walked away slowly, leaving the officers stuck on the tree, who were arguing with each other, nearly shooting each other, but that's when they realised Kim and on had gotten away from their grasps.

**End Of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible And The Magic Lamp**

**Chapter 2**

_Bang _A gun shot went off, both Kim and Ron looked behind them and saw that the officers were nearly near them, Ron just looked at Kim and shrugged, both Kim and Ron counted themselves in and both jumped, landing painfully on to the ground, Ron landing on his stomach, and Kim landing on her back, they both groaned and painfully got up and walked away slowly, leaving the officers stuck on the tree, who were arguing with each other, nearly shooting each other, but that's when they realised Kim and Ron had gotten away from their grasps.

* * *

Both Kim and Ron were limping back to where ever they can go with out any more police officers disturbing them both, they walked carefully, after injuring themselves. Kim Spotted a peace full and dark looking alley way and motioned Ron to follow her, they both limped and sat down to an nearby bench which was hidden in the shadows, they both started hearing scratching noises under the bench and smiled from knowing who it was.

"Its okay Felix, its us, you and Rufus can come out" Kim said, as a female baby tiger cub slowly came out from under the table with Rufus an naked mole rat sitting on top of her back, they both had jumped on to the bench sitting in between Ron and Kim, Rufus was sitting on Ron's shoulder and Felix was starting to play with Kim's hair, Kim smiled and pulled out a long piece of French bread and broke d it in half, giving the other half to both Ron and Rufus who began eating straight away, and the other half belonging to Kim and her pet baby cub, who had little bites.

_R__umble _Kim heard, she looked at Ron and figured it couldn't be Ron's stomach grumbling, not Rufus or Felix either, not even herself, she weren't even that hungry, she looked away and saw a little girl, who looked around maybe four years old, the little girl stared back at her, she had short chin length raven hair, had dusts covering her cheeks she didn't have any clothes, what she was wearing was only rags around her body to keep herself warm and the poor girl was skinny, Kim right at that moment felt bad she ate all her food and had nothing to give him, Kim carefully lifted Felix up and placed her on Ron's lap who watched her walking towards the young girl who had backed away slightly from fear, thinking that Kim would hit her for staring.

"No, wait, I'm not going to hurt you" she said resting a hand on the young boy's shoulder, who flinched a little from her touch, in pain and agony, Kim took her hand away and carefully removed the rags she had around her shoulder and saw scratches and bruises, Kim fell to her knee's and hugged the girl, making sure she wouldn't injure her.

"I'll make who ever did this to you pay, don't worry, you can count on me, I promise" Kim said as she wiped a tear away from the girls eyes that she had spotted when she pulled away from the hug, suddenly the girl's stomach had rumbled again causing Kim to think of what she should do, as if she lost her hopes suddenly a apple was thrown at her, she caught it and smiled at the thrower, he was a young man, he does everything he can to help people like Kim and Ron especially when he was working for the Mayor of Go City, he had a scarf covering his head and face, only revealing his eyes, he walked towards Kim and smiled, offering a hand to shake, Kim laughed slightly, giving the young girl the apple while she ran towards the bench and sat with Ron. Kim watched the girl ran and got up, shaking the young man's hand.

"Thanks again Wade" Kim said, the young man nodded, not saying anything, he looked at Ron an the young girl and waved goodbye and smiled behind his scarf before he disappeared in to thin air, Kim looked at the little girl who was smiling happily that she finally got some food to eat, she ran to Kim and hugged her waist, Kim hugged her back and just smiled.

"What are we going to do with her Kp?" Ron asked, he doesn't mind if the young girl stayed with them, it'll be like having a little sister. Kim started to think for awhile. There were a possibility of the girl slowing them down but when she started to look at the bright side, she realised that if both Kim and Ron went to steal some food, then the little girl could contact them and tell them where she and their pets where hiding for safety and at the same time the girl is only four, she won't be able to survive in the street, it had took Kim five minutes to

"We'll keep her, she'll be staying with us" Kim said, the little girl squeaked in happiness and this time hugged Ron, Rufus and Felix, who all smiled, especially Felix, when she felt being hugged by the little girl the cub couldn't help but purr from delight. Kim checked her still good quality blue sapphire looking watch, it was seven o'clock and night came early today. Suddenly both Rufus and Felix hid behind on and the little girl, both Kim and Ron knew what this meant, somebody or something was coming.

"Run!" Kim whispered only loud enough for Ron, the little girl, Rufus and Felix to hear, Ron Nodded and picked up both Rufus and Felix and started running, while Kim picked up the little girl and started running, her right hand was holding the little girl from the bottom to support her, while her left was supporting the girls head, Kim ran to a dead end and panicked, she sweated and looked behind her to see a police car, the lights shining bright at her, a fat police officer from before came out of the car while the other two fat officers where fighting over doughnuts not realising that their leader was out of the car.

"What do we have here?" the leader out of the two police officers asked, smiling evilly, he had always been waited for this moment, catching the ones who always humiliate him and his two other police offices friends, Kim laughed a little and smiled innocently.

"I don't know, you tell me" Kim said, rolling her eyes, the little girl who was in her arms slipped out of Kim's grasp and just stared at both the police officer and Kim, the police officer stared at her, as if he wanted to kill Kim and her, the police officer then reached to his pockets where his gun where kept, Kim's eyes widened and backed away.

"Run Kid!" Kim said, the little girl starting running, the police officer turned and pointed his gun towards the little girl who was running, Kim reacted quickly and high kicked his hand, causing the police officer to drop his gun, which went off loudly, the little girl turned around to see blood on the floor, the girl gasped in shock when she saw Kim on the floor, her right shoulder bleeding uncontrollably, Kim started to crawl away but the police officer picked up his gun and had also picked Kim up and pushed her against the wall, his left hand around Kim's neck, gripping it, Kim tried to kick him but it was no use, suddenly she felt cold metal pressing against her head.

"I'm not aloud to kill people like you Street rat, but instead I'm just gonna watch you suffer" the police officer said laughing evilly, tightening his grip around Kim's neck, if Kim was going to die, she's going to die thinking that she did something good saving that girl, she started to reflect back to her life, when she was first a hero and was now a thief but lived a happy life no matter what drama happened.

"Let her go!!" a light voice shouted, the police officers turned around to see the little girl and just laughed, at her sudden bravery, the little girl glared at him, he smiled and released his grip on Kim's neck, causing Kim to drop on the concrete floor roughly, Kim coughed and vomited all the fluid that wanted to come out from her mouth when she was being strangled like that.

"Run!!" Kim tried to shout but couldn't due to loosing her voice, all you could hear from Kim was a whisper and a squeak, the girl heard Kim but ignored her, she had one trick up her sleeve and wanted to make the officer sorry for what he had did to Kim. Kim tried to get up and run away, while dragging the little girl with her but failed due to feeling weak.

"Or what? What you gonna do? Get your mommy to sit on me" the officer said laughing, the little girl shouted in rage and kicked the officer in between his leg causing him to drop on his knees, now being the same height as the little girl, she then threw a punch at him causing him to fall back with a nose bleed. Kim looked at the girl surprisingly who looked at her apologetically, Kim crawled to her and gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that everything was okay. The little girl then carefully helped Kim up and started running, dragging Kim with her, making sure she doesn't injure Kim's already injured arm, the next thing the little girl new, Kim had let go of he hand and fell on the floor, the little girl kneeled to Kim's body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Of Chapter 2**


End file.
